1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to household room air purifiers of the type filtering room air to remove particulates down to very small sizes with efficiencies of 95% and more. More particularly, the invention relates to room air purifiers of a convenient quarter-round shape that will fit into a corner, that mount their own fans and motors, and that put out high volumes of air, in the hundreds of cubic feet per minute.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous household room air purifiers are known. Some incorporate so-called HEPA filters; others rely on electrostatic principles to separate unwanted particulate from the room air or use ozone generation to give a sense of fresh air. Continuing improvement efforts in known devices and a number of newly introduced devices signal that the best room air purifier is not yet found.